monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Alra/Plantwin
Plantwin are a duo of Alra Arum and Alra Rooty. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Alra Arum "Priestess shouldn't need to constantly worry... I'd like her to take a little rest." "The insect tribe is treacherous... If we don't remove them, there will never be peace." "The seat of Queen Insect is vacant at the moment. It would be nice if it could stay vacant..." "Although Rooty has a wild personality... There are times when she expresses a strong sense of duty." "The blessing of the sun and the grace of the earth... Plant monsters receive both these favors." "Let me wrap you with these pedals and suck your semen. Don't worry, it will feel so good..." "Stop using fire, please..." "Queen Alraune is a kind-hearted person... Though it's concerning since she is sweet to both humans and the insect tribe." "Let's spread some pollen..." "Let me give you this medical herb..." (+1 High-Quality Herb) "Let me give you some money..." (+ 1310G) "Let me give you this leaf..." (+1 Oni Horn) "Would you give me some lettuce? I want to peel it, until there's nothing left..." (Give 1 Lettuce) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "...I apologize, that was rude of me." "Would you give me some money...?" (Give 786G) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "...I apologize, that was rude of me." "I want to travel a little. Would you give me a Harpy feather...?" (Give 1 Harpy feather) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "...I apologize, that was rude of me." "As long as there are enemies, peace will not come... Do you understand?" *I understand - "For that reason, the insect tribe must be defeated. Then we can live in peace." (+10 Affinity) *I don't understand - "Even if you don't understand it, there is only fighting..." *You're my enemy - "It certainly seems that way... In which case I will eliminate you." (-5 Affinity) "Don't you think I make a good pair with Rooty?" *I think so - "We've been good friends ever since I was little. Even when we're fighting, we're always together." (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Sure, we don't look alike, but... We have very good synergy." (-5 Affinity) *Who's Rooty? - "She is a root monster who is often with me. Please remember that..." "Do you know what kind of flower I am...?" *Arum - "Yes, that's correct. When summer comes, please remember that." (+10 Affinity) *Lilium - "No, I am an arum... But I don't dislike lilies either." *Nepenthis - "I think that's something completely different... Are you stupid?" (-5 Affinity) "The insect monsters must be eliminated. Don't you think so?" *That's right - "I'm glad you understand. Please direct that sword at the insect tribe." (+10 Affinity) *There's no need for that - "You acknowledge the existence of those ugly creatures... You and I will not get along well." (-5 Affinity) *Ignore the insects. "Do you know where the plant tribe originates from...?" *The World Tree - "Yes, you know well. The homeland of the plant tribe is the World Tree." (+10 Affinity) *Mount Horai - "No, it's not. The homeland of the plant tribe is the World Tree." *My house - "No... I don't even know where your house is." Alra Rooty "I feel bad for the Hornet Girls... They don't have emotions, do they?" "If this drought continues, I'll be completely exhausted..." "It will hurt when I swing my roots! I can even shoot thorns from them!" "I'll do my best for Priestess!" "The World Tree is the homeland of the plant tribe. Well, I was born in this village." "Cacti are unbelievable... To live in the desert, I can't even begin to imagine that." "I'll suck up your nutrients through my roots!" "Arum is surprisingly ruthless, despite her appearance... I have to pull my own weight sometimes too." "Queen Alraune is very strong. I've never met her, but..." "This was stuck to my roots... Eat it!" (+1 Radish.) "I'll give you this money, since I don't use it." (+ 1205G) "Have you been stung? Take this medicine!" (+1 Full Moon Grass) "I got dirt in my eyes while I was buried in the ground... Hey, do you have any eyedrops?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "Give me some money, I want a good fertilizer." (Give 723G) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "Give me that beetle. If I let it crawl around my roots, would it be fashionable?" (Give 1 Beetle) *Yes - "Thanks!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "That's a shame..." "Why don't you try burying yourself for a while? You can absorb energy through your roots and become energized." *Bury me - "Well then, I'll bury you after I defeat you!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want to be buried - "Don't be shy..." *I'll bury you - "No, I'm always buried..." " "Dead trees are also covered in flowers.", what does that mean? Are they praising me?" *They are praising you - "...You're lying! I can tell!" (-5 Affinity) *They aren't praising you - "As I expected after all... Arum! I won't forgive you!" *I don't know. - "You don't know either... Then let's study together next time." (+10 Affinity) "Don't you think Arum and I make a good pair?" *I think so - "That's right, we're always together!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't think so - "Really? You don't have good eyes..." (-5 Affinity) *Who's Arum? - "Look at that white flower! I don't know what kind of flower it is." "Do you think I'm an odd person, by any chance?" *I don't think so - "Is that true...? It feels like I'm being distracted..." *You are - "That's true... I don't know if I'm an Alraune or a Dryad..." *All people and monsters are a little strange. - "That's true! There's no such thing as a perfect person!" (+10 Affinity) "Do you think I am an Alraune? Or do you think I'm a Dryad?" *Alraune - "Yes, I am an Alraune, despite my appearance. My roots have developed however, so I'm pretty close to a Dryad." (+10 Affinity) *Dryad - "No, I'm actually an Alraune, despite my appearance. My roots have developed however, so I'm pretty close to a Dryad." *Neither of them - "What do you mean by neither...? Be more clear..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Alra Rooty: "This place is boring... Hey, take me outside!" Alra Arum: "As for me, I enjoy this place... The overflowing greenery eases my heart." With Alplants: Alra Arum: "Ah, all my brethren are here... It is rare for all of us to be together like this..." Alra Vore: "All of us traveling to save the world is interesting. It's much more enjoyable than warring against the insect tribe..." Alra Parasol: "Ufufu, the outside world is also fun. There are various kinds of mushrooms growing everywhere..." Alra Rooty: "I won't lose to the insect tribe. We're going to make the world peaceful!" Alra Prison: "I get to eat delicious things while we're at it." Alra Shroom: "Everyone's having fun! Uhehehehehehe!" With Priestess: Alra Arum: "Priestess, your body and mind are in poor condition... We are very concerned." Priestess: "Please leave me alone!" Alra Rooty: "Hey, are you okay? If you're mentally exhausted, let's all go out and play!" Priestess: "NO!" With Insects: Moth Girl: "Aren't you the plants...? You're not going to cause trouble in a place like this, right?" Alra Arum: "Of course not. As long as we are here, we are friends..." Mosquito Girl: "Really, there are plants that can speech can get through to. Let me suck a bit of your sap as valid proof!" Alra Rooty: "Then can you let me suck some bug extract in exchange?" Caterpillar Girl: "Is sucking each other a proof of friendship? That's weird..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Plantwin: "Shall we rest for a bit...?" The Plantwins fell asleep... goes to sleep. 2nd Action: Plantwins: "Taste our floral aroma..." uses Flower Fragrance 3rd Action: Plantwins: "Let's relax..." The Plantwins are laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 4th Action: Plantwins: "Let's plant these strange seeds..." Plantwin plants a weird seed into the ground. A weird plant suddenly sprouts and attacks the enemy with its vines! enemies take damage 5th Action: Plantwin: "These are fresh vegetables." The Plantwins present a gift! Cabbage Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Alraune Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2